


Love Letter From a Cow

by chaosmanor



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Epistolary, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-01
Updated: 2007-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really doubt that any herbivorous quadraped has ever sent Orlando a love letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letter From a Cow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vogirl78](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vogirl78).



> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

It was a relief to finally be alone in his hotel room, though he knew that the silence would get to him after a few minutes, so he flicked the TV on and kicked his shoes off, abandoning them in the middle of the floor.

His luggage was there, carefully unpacked and put away; toiletries in the bathroom, books and scripts on the desk. His mum would be amused.

Or perhaps she wouldn't be. She might just be pissed off that he had someone to pick up after him, instead of looking after himself.

There was a stack of mail on the desk, beside his books, and Orlando dumped his hated designer clothes on the bathroom floor, pulled on a hotel-provided robe and flopped down onto the bed, envelopes in his hand.

There wasn't many, since only his people knew the name he was booked in under. And a few close friends, too.

Absolutely certain that he didn't know anyone called Geraldo Holstein, Orlando tore the envelope open, and burst out laughing.

The letter was in Italian, of which he spoke a little, and from what he could figure out, it was a fan letter from Jerry the Cow, thanking him for his role in The Calcium Kid, all carefully written on cow letterhead.

There was only one lunatic who would have sent it to him, the same person who sent him letters and emails at random, usually in the language of the country one of them was passing through.

He'd see Viggo soon, in Toronto. It wasn't possible for them to both be appearing at the same film festival without socialising, and the thought thrilled Orlando a little, making him smile to himself. They'd do their familiar dangerous dance, circling each other, teasing and taunting. It wasn't quite flirting, because flirting was frivolous; this was some kind of torture; touching, then pulling away, but still seeing how far they could push the envelope...

Inspiration made Orlando tear the envelope open completely and check the inside carefully.

There was a scrawled note, out of sight.

_This time, neither of us are running away. V._

The TV babbled at him quietly, and trepidation thudded in his stomach, lurching around like a drunken Morris dancer. No running away this time, no embraces that were too close but too quick, this time he'd...

His hand was dry and a little rough when it curled around his cock, the envelope and letter crackled on the bed when he dropped them to cup his balls with his other hand. He'd touched another man before, during his drunken student days in London, but this would be different, this would be Viggo. He'd whisper to Orlando, whiskey voice, strong hands, smelling of fresh air and cigarettes, mouth wet and slippery against Orlando's...

Too much too soon too fast too hard--it had been such a long time and he felt more than a little stupified afterwards, kind of like he'd forgotten how to feel good, to feel anything except tired.

He was going to remember, and keep remembering.


End file.
